The way Alex and Fionas wedding could have happened
by sylja-elvert
Summary: set in season 6, the wedding of Alex and Fiona, what if Stevie tells Alex that she loves him and then someting terrible happens to her. l
_I´m a German so if there are any mistakes than please write me, so i can Change that_

 _Mcleod's daughters Stevie and Alex fanfic._

 **the way Alex and Fionas wedding could have happend.**

the day of the wedding: Drovers Run:  
When Stevie wakes up, she know she just wanna sleep again, she is angry that today Alex has to decide which one he wants. Stevie or Fiona, she hopes desperately that he chooes her but she has to say him that Fiona lied about being pregnant and she has to tell him that she loves him, even if he doesn't chooes her but she can't pretend that shes just his best mate anymore,she wants more. Slowly Stevie slides out of her bed and showers, bruches her teeht and gets dressed, slowly and with quiet steps, trying not to wake anyone. she hasent the feeling that shes hungry the howl past weak she didn't eat much, worked hard and tryied to advoid Alex. She goes to Banjo saddles him and rides to the broken fence...

Killarney:  
Alex slowly opens his eyes, he lookes at the clock it's four O'cklock in the morning, he is nerves because today is his wedding day but hes sad too because he don't understands Stevie, she changed. He don't know what he should do he loves Fiona, he thought, but he Loves also Stevie. WHAT SHOULD HE DO? he has just 7 hours to decide who he loves more...

Stevie is working on the fence, when she hears a Motorbike she lookes up and wished she hadent, it was Alex.  
Alex: ,,Stevie, could we talk"  
Stevie: ,,No Alex, but if you wanna talk someone drive to Drovers and talk to your Fianceé" Alex: ,,What have i done that your so mad at me, i thought you were my best friend, you should be happy for me, its my wedding day"said Alex very angry.  
Stevie knows what she has to do.  
Stevie: ,,I can't be happy for you because I...(short break) I love you, Alex and i love you so much that i would let you merry someone else, and i know one thing about Fiona that I never will tell you to make you unhappy but if you wana know what its about you have to ask her. I know that you don't love me, so go marry your fiancee". as Stevie said that she began to cry. Stevie looked up at him sees his shocked face and runs to Banjo and rides so fast she and Banjo could away.  
Alex: ,,STEVIE, WAIT!" but he knows she can't hear him anymore and wouldn't come back.  
Alex:,, I love you" he wispered.  
turns around goes to his bike and heads off to Drovers he needs to tell her that.  
As Alex reached Drovers he was nervous, what if she wouldn't talk to him or what if every one else is awake, ecspecially Fiona.  
He goes to the door and opens it but what he sees is not that what he wanted Fiona and the others are sitting at the table but no sight of Stevie. a bit dissapointed goes Alex to the others and says hi.  
Fiona: ,,hi baby, what are you doing here, it brings bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" but shes happy that hes here, but deep inside she knows that hes here for Stevie. Alex didn't know what to do, but he has no other choice but to do this.  
Alex: ,,I couldn't wait to see you"  
Fiona jumped off her chair and throws herself into his arms and kissed him.  
Fiona:,, then don't let us wait anylonger let us just marry, right now, what do you say? Alex" Alex is abit shocked, but how could he say no.  
Alex:,,But what about our guests, and the Party?  
Fiona:,, Please Alex, I want just a small wedding" Alex got a little bit angry because she always decides what she wants and never asked what he wants.  
Alex:,,Ok, whatever you want, but i have to talk to Stevie about something"  
Fiona:,,But i want to marry you right now"  
alex just ignored her.  
Alex:,,Wheres Stevie? i need to talk to her"  
Kate:,, we havent seen her since we get up, but i heard her throw a glass against a wall"  
Alex didn't respond he just coulnd't decide what to do but then he just graped Fionas arm and walked with her out of the door.  
Kate:,,We have to find Stevie and tell her that she has to stop that stupid Wedding, She and Alex meant to be together"  
everyone could just nod to that. they made their way to the stall and sattled their horses and went searching for Stevie. They searched for over an hour and finally saw her, what they saw shocked them...

Alex and Fiona Aaaaaand her Parents stood on a field, just in 10 minutes he would be Married to a women he doesent love, okay he loves her, but not as much as he should, but now was no turning back. Until it was his turn to say his vow, he heard a Horse he instinctively hopes that its Stevie but when the horse comes closer he sees its Jodi.  
Jodi:,, ALEXXX!, we searched for Stevie and we found her...  
Alex:,, Where is she? is she allride?  
Jodi:,, We found her, someone Shot her in the Chest".  
Alex:,, Oh my God, you have to bring me to her, please" Alex began to cry.  
Jodi:,, Of corse but we have to hurry up, its bad"  
just as Alex started to walk away someone graped his arm and didn't wanthim to go.  
Fiona:,,You can't let me stand here alone, its our wedding day, Alex if you go now, we're over"  
Alex:,,Good, because i'm in love with Stevie, i cant merry you, let me go now"  
Fiona:,, Shes just after your money, she is not god enough for you, i wish she is going to die"  
Alex doesen't want to respond and he has no time, he has to go to Stevie.  
Alex:,,Let us go NOW"  
together they made their way to Stevie and in the backround they heard Fiona scream in frustation. Jodi:,, Take my horse, i have to go to Drovers and order things, good luck, the ambulance is on their way"  
Alex:,, Thanks Jodi, i'll call ya"  
Alex didn't wait on a respons he just svings himself on the horses back and rides the direction Jodi gave him. 3 minuts later he saw her laying on the ground and the others around her and Regan tries to stop the bleeding. Regan:,,Alex, good to see you, we need your help, take her head on your lap and try to calm her down"  
Alex sitz quiatly besite her and takes carefully her head, when he sees that Stevie is looking at him he smiles.  
Alex:,, Hello Cowgirl, what are you doing for stupid things, who did this to you?  
Alex:,, and where is that stupid ambulance" Alex starts to get angry but mostly sad to see Stevie laying hopelessly on the ground with blood streaming out of her chest. Stevie trys to speak but fails some times. Stevie doesen't know if she will survive this so she has to tell him somethings befor she has no voice anylonger, she fixes her eyes on his face and forgets everythin even the pain she feels.  
Stevie:,, A-Alex I always wanted you to chooes me and i wanted to tell you that i am sorry that i ruined your wedding day"  
Tears slowly streams down her face and far away hearing the siren of the ambulance.  
Regan:,,Kate go to the road and say the ambulance where they have to drive"  
Kate runs to the rode and points them the direction.  
Alex:,,Stevie i am sorry that i cursed you so much pain, if i had know earlier...Stevie i chooes you, i always would chooes you, because I love you" Stevie hears his words but cant respond because all turns black in front of her eyes. Alex:,, Regan what happens? Stevie open your eyes okay, please just open your eyes and everything is going to be fine, the ambulance almost here i can see them just holt on, if you love me then you damned god dont give up, okay?" Alex starts to cry but he has to go away from her so the team from the ambulance can get trough, they put here in the car and wants to drive away.  
Alex:,, Can I drive with her?"  
one of the Team:,, Are you a family member?"  
Alex slowly shakes his head.  
Alex:,, but she is the love of my life and we haven't got the chance to be together jet, so pleas can I stay with her?"  
Team member:,, Okay but we have to hurry" Alex fast jumps in the car and they drive to the next hospital.  
Kate:,, we have to follow them"  
all of them are getting in the car and drives as fast as they can the same way the ambulance head off.

on the way to the hospital...  
Drovers girls..  
Regan:,, I wonder what happened and who shot Stevie, oh god we have to call Rose and tell her her mother got shot and its bad"  
Kate:,, i am qestioning that the whole time since we found her, but Stevie is tough, it's not easy to kick her out of her boots. Shall we call Rose now or in the Hospital?"  
Regan:,, I think we have to get to the hospital first"

Ambulance...  
Alex takes Stevies hand and wispers the whole way ,,I love you Stevie, don't give up" over and over again. When they reached the Hospital he has to let her go, so they can bring her to an Operation room. Alex cries again and he hopes that she will survive, so he can show her how much he loves her and say how sorry he is. In the next 15 minuts Ragen and Kate came to him hugged him and sits silently beside him. Kate:,, Jodi comes in one hour she just had to aske Riley if he would take controle over Drovers for a while, Ragen would you call Rose, please?"  
Kate gives Ragen the phone but Alex takes it from her.  
Alex:,, Let me do it please"  
Regan and Kate just nots. Alex dialed her number and waited until she accepted the phone call.  
Rose:,, Who is it?  
Alex:,, Hey, its Alex"  
Rose:,, Did my mom asked you to call me, beacuse i didn't call her, then say her that i don't wanna talk to her ever again" she angry said.  
Alex:,, No your mum didn't say i have to call you, something happened to her Rose, something bad"  
Rose:,, Come on Alex if she falled of a Horse i don't care, that happende before"  
Alex:,, Thats not it, its worse...  
Rose:,, Just tell me"  
Alex:,,She has been shot in the chest, we don't know who did it, but its bad, i just want you to know"  
Rose:,, OH MY GOD, when?, i have to tell Grendma and Michelle" Alex can hear her cry and sob over the telephone.  
Alex:,, We don't know exacly, we had a fight and she ran off, the i was about going to marry Fiona but Jodi came to me and said they found her laying shot on the ground. Maybe one and a half hour ago, i'm Sorry.  
Rose:,, Thanks for your call" she slowly whispered.  
Alex:,, I'll call ya when i know more.  
Rose:,, okay, thanks... i think"  
and that was the end of the phone call, he slowly sat again beside Ragen and Kate, they looked at him questionly but refused to answer.

3 hours Later...  
the Doctor comes to them and they almost jumps out of their chairs.  
Alex:,, How is she?"  
Doctor:,,Its Criticel but Stabel, for the moment, we had to bring her alive again for five times, we don't know if shes gonna make it. Alex lookes hopeless around the room and storms out of the front door...


End file.
